


DAY 7: Kittens

by yuehyues



Series: #Fictober2018 [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuehyues/pseuds/yuehyues
Summary: Soonyoung remembers all he and Jihoon had to go through in their life.





	DAY 7: Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 is a little sadder but fluff anyways. It's also a present for a friend, Gaia I love you ❤️
> 
> Enjoy and hit me up on tw (@hitthatseulgi)

“Jihooooooooon baby” Soonyoung came back from the small garden their house had “Jihoon babe-” Soonyoung stopped when his eyes caught the cute and cozy picture in front of him. Sprawled on the couch, his boyfriend laid down, still on his suit, eyes closed with his two new adopted kittens over his chest sleeping lazily with him. Soonyoung couldn’t help but snap a pic while he looked at him with heart eyes.  
Soonyoung and Jihoon had their dream life, a perfect home and a cute family made up of the two of them, three cats that they rescued when they first started to live together seven years ago, a hairless cat that Jihoon fell in love with when they were celebrating their fifth anniversary and the newest addition to their family: two kittens that they adopted cause Soonyoung was feeling old. Of course they had in mind having other additions to their family, the both of them wished to have actual children but adoption was a long and expensive process and despite Jihoon making an insane amount of money on his new job, Soonyoung’s dance academy was still new. But they were not in a hurry. They enjoyed every moment they had with the other, and their kittens of course.

  
Watching as his boyfriend slipped into Morpheus’s arms Soonyoung remembered how they didn’t have it so easy and calm back when they were just teens. They knew each other since middle school and had fallen silently in love with each other. Jihoon being always incredibly supportive with Soonyoung’s dream of becoming a professional dancer; Soonyoung always supportive with Jihoon’s dream of pursuing a career on the literary industry. Soonyoung remembered how Jihoon would hold him after he called him in the middle of the night after his dad had beaten him up for being openly gay, that night they shared their first kiss; he also remembered how Jihoon cried in his arms when he discovered his parents were arranging a marriage for him, that night they swore to each other to never leave the other. He remembered how they worked part time jobs through the last years of high school only to run away the same day they graduated, that night they made love to each other for the first time. How they got into university with scholarships and survived through those years with little to no money, but never left the other.

  
Sooyoung smiled, he always believed that bad things happened for a reason. After a few years Jihoon got a great deal and managed to publish a novel that made it into the international market, the money was flooding them but they both stayed true to each other and got a small but cozy house in a good neighborhood and adopted three cats. After his second novel, that also made it into the international market, Jihoon switched careers to become one of the best lyricists on the industry, still won a lot of money. Soonyoung had spent years training to be a better dancer and after being recognized as one of the best choreographers of the moment he founded his own dance academy, Jihoon insisted on funding it with the gains of the fifth edition of his first novel, the academy became incredibly popular and now they even uploaded their own choreographies on youtube.   
Kneeling down next to his sleepy boyfriend, Soonyoung pocked Jihoon’s soft cheek, the later slowly opened his eyes “Hey” he smiled “I’m sorry I was so tired I didn’t notice I fell asleep” SooSoonyo just smiled and kissed him softly and he realized for the first time what happiness really meant.


End file.
